Everyone Goes to Elementary School
by McAwsome
Summary: The Interns and their attendings meet in elementary school, then have a strange encounter with the beyond that may change the course of their futures. See how. READ.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine.

A/N I just had this strange urge to write a story about all of the interns and their attendings in elementary school. For the purpose of this story, the attendings are in 2nd grade, and the interns are in 1st. Also, the school is small so the 1st and 2nd grades are mixed in the same classroom with the same teacher.

Six year old Meredith Grey walked slowly to the bus stop, it was her first day of 1st grade, and where other kids parents took them to school on the first day, Meredith road the bus, her mom had to work.

At the bus stop she found that she was not going to be waiting alone, their were two other kids waiting. Meredith sat down on the curb without saying a word.

"Hello!" said the energetic blond girl, "I'm Isobel Stevens, My friends call me Izzie. This is George, we're in first grade, what's your name?"

"Meredith." Meredith said softly, this blond chick, with all of her excessive happiness, was scaring her.

"Hi Meredith, what grade are you going into?" asked Izzie.

"First." replied Meredith.

"Are you scared?" asked the boy, Meredith assumed this was George.

"No." replied Meredith. She was saved from any further interrogation by the bus, which had just rolled into the curb.

They got on to the bus, where they met another girl, this one had long black hair, and she was glaring at them.

"I'm Christina Yang." she said, "dont talk to me."

Meredith liked her imediatly, and sat down in the seat behind her, unfortunatly, Izzie and George plopped down in the seat as well.

Izzie chattered all the way to school, while Meredith and Christina said nothing, and George sucked his thumb.

"I wonder who the teacher will be, I hope she's nice, or maybe it will be a he, I've never had a male teacher before, I wonder what it would be like, I hope we're all in the same class." said Izzie.

"Either shut up, or move over there." demanded Christina, pointing to an empty seat, far from where they currently were. Izzie pouted, and George started to cry.

"That was mean." commented Meredith.

"What? Cant a person ride the bus in silence?" asked Christina.

"I guess not." sighed Meredith.

"We're here! This is so exciting! We're not in kindergarten any more! I'm nervous!" Cried Izzie.

They got off the bus. They walked together toward the front door, but before they got there, Meredith got ran over by and older boy chasing a ball.

"Watch it!" cried Christina, looking like she was about to go all kung fu on him.

"Sorry," muttered the boy, offering Meredith his hand, "I'm Derek, Derek Shepard."

"Meredith Grey," replied Meredith, Standing up and brushing herself off.

"See you around Meredith." replied Derek, he nodded to Christina and Izzie, then ran off to find his ball.

"Great, I've been here less than five minutes, and I've already been run over by a big kid, this cant be good." thought Meredith. As she, Christina, Izzie and George entered the building, and began searching for their classroom.

TO BE CONTINUED, possibly.

A/N Reveiw!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine.

After walking into three wrong classrooms, the cafeteria, the auditorium, the gymnasium, and the faculty restroom, Izzie, Christina, Meredith and George, finally found a teacher who was willing to show them to their classroom.

The school was really small, and because of budget cuts, the first graders and the second graders were in the same class.

As they entered the classroom, George was run over by an older boy, this one was chasing a frisbee. This made George cry. The boy didnt stop to help, apoligize, or anything. This made Izzie, who was very protective of her new friends, really mad. She walked up to the boy and slammed him up against a locker.

"That was really mean." she shouted, "Now you go back there, and you tell my friend you're sorry!"

"And if I dont?" asked the boy. Izzie punched him in the face. (She was a six year old girl, it didnt do much damage). The boy laughed. At this point, Christina decided that her friend needed help, she walked over and assumed a fighting stance.

"She will hurt you." commented Meredith. The boy rolled his eyes, pushed Izzie away and walked off, but he did stop in the doorway and help George up.

The girls walked over to their friend. Izzie hugged him, Meredith offered him a tissue, and Christina patted him awkwardly on the back.

"Nobody messes with us." announced Izzie.

"When did we come an us?" asked Christina.

"We're all eachothers got." replied Meredith.

"Crap." groaned Christina, "Does this mean that I have to be nice?"

"Just to George." replied Meredith, "It would scare me if you were nice to anyone else."

"Thanks guys." stuttered George, Izzie held one hand, George sucked the thumb on the other, and they entered their new classroom, to face what ever fist grade through at them, together.

To Be Continued...

A/N thanks for reading, please review and send ideas. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After calling role, the teacher Mrs. Teacherperson, gave out seating assignments.

Meredith, Izzie, George,and Christina were seated at a table together, along with Derek, (the boy who had run over Meredith) and Preston, a small boy who didnt seem to talk.

"Hi, I'm Izzie, these are my friends, Meredith, George, and Christina, we're first graders!" Announced Izzie, who was always excited to meet new people.

"Hi, I'm Derek, "said Derek, "We met this morning."

"I remember you, your the guy who ran over Meredith!" chirped Izzie.

"He helped me up." Meredith defended softly.

"I am Preston Burk." the other kid introduced himself, and stuck out his hand, George shook it.

"Okay, now that we all know each other, lets be friends." cried Izzie.

"Okay." replied the boys.

"Ha ha!" laughed the mean kid who had run over George, "Derek and Preston are at a table full of icky girls!"

All of the boys in the class pointed and laughed.

A dark haired girl walked across the room and kicked the boy in the shin.

"Shut up Mark!" she shouted, before running back over to her table.

"Mrs. Teacherperson! Mrs. Teacherperson! Callie kicked me!" cried the boy, Mark (his eyes full of fake tears) "Then she told me to shut up!"

"Mrs. Teacherperson," shouted a red haired girl, "Mark started it, he was making fun of that table." she said, pointing to Meredith's table.

"Children, we dont make fun of each other here in first and second grade." she said looking at Mark, she turned on Callie, "We dont kick people and tell them to shut up either!"

"Sorry Mrs. Teacherperson." said Callie, looking at the ground. Mark walked back to his seat, but continued to make fun of Derek and Preston for sitting with 'those icky girls.'

To be continued...

A/N Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think, also, if you have any suggestions, i'd be happy to have them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine.

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

After lunch, Mrs. Teacherperson took the class outside for recess.

Izzie and George were playing house, Christina had found a slug and was disecting it, the older boys were attempting to play kickball, and Meredith was playing alone on the swings.

Mrs. Teacherperson was worried that Meredith was "Socially Challenged" just because she preferred to play by herself, so she told two of the older girls to play with her.

Addison (the red headed girl) and Callie (the girl who had kicked Mark) walked over and started swinging.

"Hi." said Addison, "I'm Addison, my friends call me Addi."

"And I'm Callie." added Callie, "My friends call me, Callie."

"Meredith." Meredith said softly, wondering why two first grade girls were talking to her.

"Wanna go play in the mud?" suggested Callie.

"Okay." replied Meredith.

"Ew." commented Addison, but she followed anyway.

The girls made mudpies, then decided to share them with the boys. They went up to where to boys were playing kickball.

"Hey guys, want some pie?" called Addison.

"Um, pie!" cried Alex Karev, a crazy first grade kid that everyone thought was strange. Mark, Derek, and the rest of the boys walked over.

"Dont take anything they offer you!" said Mark, "They have cooties!"

"I do not have cootie Mark Sloan!" shouted Addison, "You take that back!"

"Cootie girl!" laughed Mark.

Meredith took the pie from Addison, she calmly walked up to Mark, and threw it with surprising force in his face.

"Well Mark eats mud!" laughed Callie. The girls walked away.

"Girls have cooties!" shouted Alex, trying hard to fit in with the other boys.

Meredith, Addison, and Callie walked over to Christina who was finishing up her disection of the slug.

"Cool!" cried Callie, seeing the blood and guts.

"Awesome!" cried Meredith, who also liked to disect small animals.

"Ew." commented Addison.

"Hey Meredith, Christina, wanna play house with us?" asked Izzie, "I'm the mother and George is the father. Mere, you can be our daughter, and Christina can be our other daughter!"

"What about these guys?" asked Meredith, pointing to her new friends.

"They can be the dogs!" cried Izzie.

"But I dont want to be a dog." whined Addison.

"Okay, we can trade." replied Meredith, "But I want to be a cat."

"I'm allergic to cats." commented George.

"We're going in anyway." said Christina, pointing to where Mrs. Teacherperson had the class lineing up.

To Be Continued...

A/N Review or you will never find out what happens, Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine.

After school Meredith rode the bus home with her new friends, Izzie was as talkative as ever, Christina was irritable, and George was curled into a tiny ball, fast asleep.

Meredith, Izzie, and George got off of the bus together and walked each other home.

They stopped at the trailer park first.

"I would invite you in, but the place is a mess." said Izzie, indicating the trailer that her family lived in.

"See you tomorrow." replied Meredith.

"Bye." said George. He and Meredith walked towards his house.

He lived in a two story house with a large back yard it was your typical white picket fences scenario. There were also two older boys wrestling in the front yard. George waved to Meredith and slumped though the gate.

Meredith walked the two blocks to her house alone. She let herself in using the key that her mother kept under the doormat.

Of course her mother wasnt home, her mother was never home. And when she was, she never had time for her daughter.

Meredith went to the fridge and found the cold pizza from last nights dinner. She took her snack and went to watch tv. On her way into the living room, she saw that the light on the answering machine was blinking. She pushed the button.

_"Meredith, I'm at the hospital, there is left over pizza in the fridge, I'll see you in two days, dont call me at work_." Meredith rolled her eyes and deleted her mothers message.

Meredith turned on the TV and watched cartoons till bed time. She couldnt wait till morning, when she would walk to the bus stop, and be with her friends.

To be continued...

A/N Sorry it's so short, I really didnt have much to write about this, I mean Seriously? What is a six year old going to do at home by herself? Now a sixteen year old? I could probably write a lot about that. But I just wanted to Briefly show Merediths home life, and sort of explain why she prefers to play alone. Any why please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The next chapter will be better and longer.

Review or you will never find out what happens next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine.

A/N alright, so that last chapter kind of stunk, but dont hold that against the story, occasionally everyone writes a stinker.

Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Three months later**_

Halloween fell on a Friday, and the students were allowed to wear their costumes to school. Meredith had borrowed a pair of her mothers scrubs, and for the first time all year, her mother had driven her to school.

At school that day, Mrs. Teacherperson came in dressed as a big spider. She when to each table and assigned them a specific Halloween-ish craft.

This had Izzie, who was dressed as a cat, very excited, she loved crafts, and cooking, and pretty much everything else.

Christina however, who was dressed as a pirate, felt that this was a big waste of time, she kept trying to glue George's fingers together, which made him cry.

"Christina, quit it!" ordered Preston, who was attempting to do his craft absolutly perfectly. Christina's torment of George had distracted him and now the nose of his Jack-O-Lantern was slightly off center. "See what you made me do?"

"Aw get over it Preston," whined Christina, "How will this help in real life?"

"It doesnt matter, I still want it to be perfect." explained Preston, staightening out the nose of his Jack-O-Lantern.

"When are we going to have the party?" demanded Mark, from his table, which was coloring.

"After lunch." sighed the frustrated teacher.

"Why cant we do it now?" whined Alex.

"School rules, fart face." muttered Christina, just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"That's it Christina, you dont get a cup cake!" shouted Mrs. Teacherperson.

"Oh no, how will I ever live with myself?" sighed Christina, sarcastically.

"You should probably stop talking now." commented Meredith.

"Yeah," said George, "Your going to get in trouble."

"That's it!" shouted Mrs. Teacherperson, "No one from Christina Yang's table gets to participate in the party!"

"That's not fair!" cried Izzie, "Alex started it!"

"No party for you!" growled Mrs. Teacherperson, "You all will sit and watch as we enjoy our goodies, and think about what you have done!"

"Fine, but I'm not sharing my cookies with you." Snapped Izzie.

After lunch, about an hour before school let our, the 1st/2nd grade class had their party, and as ordered, Meredith, Izzie, Christina, George, Derek and Preson were kept seperate from the group, and now allowed to eat any snacks from the table.

What Mrs. Teacherperson didnt know, was that Izzie had smuggled all of her cookies in, and was sharing them with her friends.

To be continued...

A/N I hope that was better then last time, The first four chapters take place on the first day of school, this one was on Halloween. As kids, I think we remember most of our experienced based on special events. At the elementary school I went to, we would always have a Big Halloween party where everyone dressed up in costumes and brought food. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine.

R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Flachback in italics_

Five years later in March, during the first warm day of the new year, Mrs. Teacherperson5 took her class back outside.

"I think we should go search for Icabod." Commented Izzie, smiling at the nice day.

"I think we should just let him rest in peace." commented George.

_The day before Halloween._

_"Who wants to hear a true ghost story that takes place in the woods behind this very school?" _

_The whole class raised their hands._

_"Okay, this is the story of Icabod. One day, out by the big tree where you boys like to play football, Icabod was sitting in the shade reading a book, when all of a sudden, two large men came out of the woods and kidnapped him." _

_GASP_

_The children sat in the floor at Mrs. Teacherperson's feet, ansiously awaiting the fate of poor Icabod._

_"The men dragged young Icabod into the woods, they tied him to a tree and then slowly dismembered him with a butter knife. They started at his feet, first they cut off his pinky toes, then they slowly moved in until poor Icabod had no toes at all. Then they sliced his feet into tiny slivers. They continued this all the way up his body, until they reached his head."_

_The children stared at Mrs. Teacherperson in horror, they couldnt imagine the pain and fear that poor Icabod must have felt._

_George was particularly terrified, he also liked to sit and read under that very tree._

_"By the time they got to his head, Icabod had finally died. They wrapped it in news paper and placed it in a cooler, and left the tiny pieces of poor Icabod to either rot, or be eaten by animals."_

_"Mrs Teaacher person, what did the men do with Icabod's head?" asked Meredith, who found the whole gory story oddly facinanting._

_"Hold on, I'm getting there. Now, remember, Icabod was a small, quiet child who nobody ever really noticed, so know one realized that he was gone for until a week later." explained Mrs. Teacherperson. "A couple of years afterword, a group of fifth graders decided to search the woods during their recess to see if they could find out what exactly had happened to Icabod. By now the woods had grown up to the point where they were extremly dificult to get through, so the chlildren fought their way in and walked for an hour. Eventually they were hopelessly lost, when they found a clearing. In the center was a tall scarred tree. There were chains wrapped so tightly around the tree that they had grown into the bark. On the tree, in what looked like blood where the words: I AM HERE."_

_The children gasped._

_"You're making this up." accused Christina._

_"Believe what you want, but let me tell you," said Mrs. Teacherperson, "Those fifth graders were never seen again."_

_"If they were never seen again, how do you know what they found?" asked Alex Karev._

_"Only one made it back. He claims that Icabod helped him out of the woods so that he could share his story with the world, and let everyone know what happened to Icabod." explained the teacher._

_"So what happened to Icabods head?" Meredith asked for the second time._

_"No one knows." explained the teacher, "But the heads of the fifth graders were found on sticks outside by that tree."_

_"EW." commented Izzie._

_"I still dont believe you." replied Christina._

_"Dont let Icabod here you say that." warned Mrs. Teacherperson._

"You guys dont really believe that story do you?" asked Christina, "It was so obvious that she made it up!"

"I have to agree with Izzie on this one, I think we should go search for Icabod ourselves. Then we'll know for sure whether he is for real, or if the teacher just made him up to scare us." said Meredith.

"Yeah, I want proof." agreed Alex.

"I dont want to die." whined George.

"Dont be such a baby Bambi, you're not gonna die." replied Alex rolling his eyes.

"I bet that's what Icabods friends told him." replied George.

"Crap! We're lining up to go in." whined Izzie.

"Guess we wont be searching for Icabod after all." announced George, not sounding sorry at all.

"We'll just have to start tomorrow then." replied Izzie.

George's eyes grew wide with fear.

To Be Continued...

A/N When I was in fourth grade, the teacher told my class a ghost story that he said happened at the school (The story that appears here is not it)he didnt finish it . Then, when I was in fifth grade, some of my friends and I went searching for the truth. We wanted to know the end. We really got into it, and we thought that we were seeing signs everywhere. We also thought that the ghost were following us. We eventually went back to the fourth grade teacher and made him finish the story, he admitted to making it up. Please note that I am not ruling out the possibility of ghosts. With all of the ghost storys that people claim to have witnessed, some of them have to be true. Most rumors are based on facts. If you have any ghost stories that you want to share, true or otherwise, please REVIEW and tell me about them. Also, let me know what you thought of this chapter. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy is not mine.

But Icabod is...

_It was a cool, breezy day in late autumn. Icabod, ten year old Icabod lined up with the rest of his fifth grade class to go outside for recess. Once the class was out the door, Icabod ran as fast as he could so that he could get to his tree._

_Icabod felt a special connection with the tree, he would almost consider it to be his best friend._

_When Icabod leaned up against the tree, it was almost as if the tree had been created for his use alone, the way it's bark molded to the shape of his back, the way that when he read the branches always provided the perfect amount of light and shade, Icabod loved this tree._

_It was impossible for Icabod to know, on that cool October morning, that he would never see his tree, his special friend, again._

"Can you believe Izzie?" Alex asked Meredith, "It's like she actually believes that stupid story Mrs, Teacherperson5 told us yesterday!"

"Well, you know Izzie, she just wants to help," shrugged Meredith.

"The guy is dead!" argued Alex, "I mean, how do we know that ol' Icabod ever even existed? It's probably just Mrs. Teacherperson5 trying to scare us! The story's not even that scary!"

"I dont know, Alex, I just dont know," sighed Meredith.

"Hi!" said Izzie, slipping up behind them, dressed in camoflauged pants and a black t-shirt, "What do you think? Do I look stealthy?"

"Erm..." commented Alex, seeing Christina, "Hi Christina!"

"Alright, what's the matter with Evil Spawn?" demanded Christina, winding her way over to the group, " And why is Barbie dressed like a G.I. Joe?"

"I'm being steathy,"replied Izzie, crossing her arms. Christina burst out laughing.

"Does this have anything to do with Icabod?" demanded George.

"I just think that we should help him," replied Izzie.

"Izzie, Icabod is dead," Meredith said gentally.

"But someone should find out what really happened to him," cried Izzie.

"Then let someone else do it," whined George. Izzie started crying.

"Izz, Iz.." grunted Alex, clearly caught off guard by the water works, and trying to get her attention, "Izzie, count me in."

"Me too," sighed Meredith, she couldnt wait to see how this worked out.

"Ha," laughed Christina, seeing how once Izzie started crying the others gave in, "you guys are so whipped."

_Icabod sat down at the base of the big tree, he opened his book to the page he was on and started reading. He read a few pages and had absentmindedly let go of the pages, when the wind started blowing, causing the pages of the book to fly in every direction._

_"Drat," grunted Icabod, as he settled in to find his page._

_He looked up as a shadow fell across his book._

After lunch, the fifth grade class, once again, went outside. This time, Izzie, leading a team consisting of Meredith, Alex, Christina, and the ever reluctant George, made a bee-line for the big tree.

"So," muttered Christina, to no one inparticular, "this is where it all started."

"Go figure," grumbled Alex.

"Well, start looking for clues," Izzie said impatiently.

"Iz, what ever it was, took place over a hundred years ago, do you really expect there to be clues?" asked Meredith, kneeling close to the ground.

"I dont know, you heard Mrs. Teacherperson5," said Izzie, "It sounded to me like if Icabod wants to be found, he'll help us."

"Let's hope so," replied George, glancing at the woods.

"We're probably gonna end up going in there," commented Alex, also looking toward the woods.

"But where do we start?" Izzie muttered to herself, she too glanced at the woods for a moment, only to be startled out of her train of thought by George.

"Um guys," he said uncertainly, "did it just get colder, or is that just me?"

"I definatly felt a temperature drop," agreed Meredith, shivering, "that's supposed to be a sign of ghosts."

"Ah," said Alex wisely, "but is it Icabod, or the thing that killed him?"

To be continued...

A/n: alright, so not as cute as past chapters, but there fifth graders now, and I think its about time that they have some strange adventures. Also, this story may be slowly heading in a different direction than I originally thought. It's been a while since I've updated this. To new readers, welcome, and to those who have been reading from the beginning, thanks. Your reveiws mean alot. If you read this, please take a few more minutes and review. It might encourage me to update faster :)

REVIEW!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Greys anatomy is not mine...dang.

Wow you guys, i really cant believe you are still reading this, it's been what, several months since my last post? Sorry about that, really bad writers block...

Last time...

"We're probably gonna end up going in there," commented Alex, also looking toward the woods.

"But where do we start?" Izzie muttered to herself, she too glanced at the woods for a moment, only to be startled out of her train of thought by George.

"Um guys," he said uncertainly, "did it just get colder, or is that just me?"

"I definatly felt a temperature drop," agreed Meredith, shivering, "that's supposed to be a sign of ghosts."

"Ah," said Alex wisely, "but is it Icabod, or the thing that killed him?"

To be continued...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

George, Christina, Alex and Meredith stood close together as Izzie investigated the temperature drop. It was really quite humorous the way she would go to a certain spot around the tree, then take a running jump in another direction. They supposed this was to see if it really was colder in one spot than another, or if it was all just a figment of her imagination.

"Find anything?" Christina asked impatiently.

"It went that way!" Izzie exclaimed excitedly, pointing toward the woods

"You mean," Gulped George, "In there?"

"Yup," answered Izzie.

"Told ya!" Alex muttered so that only Meredith could hear, she rolled her eyes.

"But, but..." George searched for a reason not to go, "It's not allowed!" he finished lamely.

"Well i'm going in." Izzie announced defiantly, as if daring someone to stop her. And with that, she took of running into the the woods.

"I'm going too," sighed Meredith, as if this was the last thing she wanted to do. Christina and Alex followed her, only George stayed behind. "Are you sure you want to stay here?"

George stood his ground, he hated letting his friends down, but he didnt like breaking rules either.

"...by your self?" Meredith continued...George broke. As much as he hated breaking rules, he disliked being alone more.

So as the five friends trekked into the overgrown woods outside their school, following an overly excited Izzie, they were all slightly nervous, though all would deny this if anyone asked.

"Somethings coming!" Alex announced, stopping suddenly, "I can feel it!"

"What is it?" demanded Izzie..

"I feel it too!" exclaimed Christina, "Some thing is about to come out of that bush!"

"WHAT is it?" Izzie demanded again.

At that exact moment, a big scary fluffy bunny came hopping out of the bush. However, none of our young ghost hunters would ever know this, for they were too busy, running for their lives.

Once out of the dark shadows of the forest, the gang stopped to catch their breath at the big tree where they had started.

"Okay, i believe you!" panted Alex. Christina nodded. Izzie looked glum.

"What is it Izz?" asked George.

"We didnt even see a ghost!" she exclaimed, "And now we're lining up to go in, this is just perfect!"

"Maybe we'll see something next time," replied Meredith, now so into it that she knew for a fact that there would be a next time, "Now lets get in line, it's friday, and you know what that means!"

"COKE BREAK!!!!!!" they shouted in unison, before sprinting off to join there classmates.

To be continued...

Okay, so i'm really not happy with this chapter, nothing really exciting happened, but it will get better. Is there anything that YOU want to see them do in this situation? I think next time i will probably make them go back into the forest/woods and probably find some clues or some thing...as always, review.


End file.
